Sugary Sweet
by Abbykaye
Summary: "You don't know shit about me pretty girl, so how about you just go back to your pretty little house, and use your fucking smart ass mind somewhere else!" Laxus yelled at me. I huffed, Laxus didn't seem to appreciate my opinion of his messy house. "Well maybe if you'd stop attacking me then maybe, just maybe, I'd start being nice to you!" Warning: Authors universe
1. Author's Note

All Rights Reserved

Kawaiicani chan, Sugary Sweet 2018. Any unauthorized copy of this book is punishable by law, no part of this book may be reproduced in form or means, electronic or mechanical, photocopying or recording of this book without permission of physical evidence of author.

Hi lovelies! I'm so excited to start writing this book, but before I start I would like to state a few warnings.

Often when I write I become extremely discouraged. Although this may lead to infrequent updates, it will absolutely not lead to me quitting writing this book. Comments throughout my writing is extremely helpful and encouraging, and would be greatly appreciated.

Warning this book will include the following:

•Foul language

•Sexual assault

•Gang violence

•Substance abuse

•Sexual content

Minor offenses ️

•Silly humor that may seem stupid at times

•Imperfect characters

•Teen drama

•Annoying children who make stupid decisions

•Parents who are nonexistent

•Authors Universe

~I do not encourage readers who are not comfortable with mature content to continue reading.


	2. Cake, and Cute Kitty Cats

**Keep in mind while reading this. This is my own universe. In this story Lucy is an innocent and almost childish girl. All characters will have distinguishing similarities to that of the show but not all. Many times it will seem like a completely different person.**

Lucy's POV:

"Ugh mom do I have to bring them the cake?" I ask, I really don't want to go visit new neighbors because quite frankly that's scary and I'd rather read.

"Yes Lucy, or maybe you would rather go visit Mr. Worstburger again"

Mom says winking at me as she gets a bunch of baby cakes out of the oven. I shudder at the thought, Mr. Worstburger is literally the worst, and I wouldn't be surprised if he made awful burgers either!

Mom and I went to go meet all the people in the new neighborhood yesterday and happened to fall upon the house of a space lord. Our first mistake was when we decided to meet the person who owned the house. As we walked up the sidewalk we found a crazy old guy planting flowers that were already cut and stuffing them in the ground. My mom and I debated telling him that the flowers won't grow but decided against it and went ahead and introduced ourselves... That was our second mistake. He started yelling at us and telling us to get off his spaceships lawn. We immediately ran off and decided that was the end of our little "meet new people" escapade for the day.

"Mom please don't make me go and meet new people alone," I beg on my knees. "What if our neighbors are murderers and I die? Then you'll realize it's all your fault and you'll die from guilt and depression. And then suddenly the whole world ends because you died and you weren't there to work in the ICU." Because somehow me meeting new neighbors and triggering the end of the world seems very logical in my mind.

"No Lucy, you know I have to go to work in ten minutes, and I won't have time," Mom starts putting the whipped cream and strawberries on the little mini cakes to make strawberry short cake.

"Please, please, please, please? I have social anxiety, and crippling depression and won't be able to handle the standards of soc-"

"Lucy! God just stop, I already told you no!" She yells at me and then puts the cakes on a platter to take over to the neighbors. She hands them to me as I give her my best pouty face. "I didn't mean to yell at you baby, but I really need you to meet these neighbors because you need a fresh start and make new friends. Okay?"

"Mommmmmm" She gives me her 'say another word and I'll kill you face' and I immediately stop. "Fine, I'm going," I walk out of the house but not before telling her I'll see her at my grave.

I stomp towards my neighbors house knowing I probably look dumb carrying a giant platter of cakes across the new neighborhood. Finally, I reach my neighbors house that has a really creepy creaky porch.

Sketch

Sketch

I very, very, very carefully place down the cakes on the ground, and I knock on the door. Looking around for a bit I see the biggest black cat a few feet away! Oh my God! I love cats! I crouch down to the giant cats height, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come her wittle baby," I rub my fingers together while trying to get the kitty cat to come over to me. "Aww who's a pretty little cat? You are, yes you are," I say giving my best baby/cat voice. The cat starts moving forward until a very loud, and dare I say, rude voice interupts our little moment.

"Who the fuck are you?" I jump about ten feet up, and proceed to fall on my butt onto something squishy.

"Holy fluffers! You scared the poo out of me!" I start to get up noticing that the squishy substance underneath me happened to be my moms very own homemade strawberry shortcakes! "Oh crap, she's gonna kill me," I say as I examine the damage done to my pants and shirt that has whipped cream dropping off it.

I look up and see a beautifully angry face and drop my gaze almost instantly. "Sowwy," his eyes burn into me as my face starts getting red from embarrassment realizing what I've done. I really didn't mean to do that, I kinda feel bad now.

Suddenly he grabs my arm and pulls me into his house slamming the door behind him, "Fucking hell," he mutters under his breath and leads me into his kitchen as I trail behind whipped cream and strawberries. "Are you stupid or just dumb?" He says as he spins me around.

"I'll have you know," I say very smartly, "that I am a very educated and independent white woma-"

"I don't actually give a shit lady," he grabs a wash cloth. "Turn around."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I huff.

"Fucking watch me," he turns me around yet again and pushes me stomach down, butt up onto his table. Oh lovely.

"Ummm, I hate to break it but I think we may or may not be getting intimate a little too fast," I whisper to him trying not to hyperventilate. We are just way too close and I'm a girl who has a bubble and needs personal space.

He puts his hand on my gluteus maximus,"Shut up, pretty girl, I'm getting this crap off of you, even though I'm sure you've been in this position plenty of times."

What? I'm really not sure what he's implying but I'm sure it's not good. He doesn't seem like a very good person with his tattoos trailing down into his shirt and his short spiky blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, what seems to be going on over here Laxus? Got a new bitch already?" I snap my head toward the unknown voice behind and hurriedly straighten myself up from the awkward position I found myself in with the weird dude who I'm going to assume's name is Laxus.

"Excuse me but I am NOT some new "b" word!" I turn toward the new guys face and HOLY COW! My jaw just dropped five million feet, these men are getting even hotter! God clearly took his time creating this man's face because I have never seen a more beautiful man in my life. His chiseled jaw line that is sharper than my eyeliner and swept back blonde hair. Jesus take me now, this man is a God. Don't get me wrong, weird Laxus guy with anger issues is pretty Hollister model worthy too.

"Close your mouth kitten, before a bug flies in," beautiful man says. I quickly shut my mouth staring him down as he starts walking towards me.

I point my finger at both of them, "I don't appreciate being man handled so I'd would like it if I could leave now unless both of you would like to harass me a bit more." Now that I said that last part out loud I'm not sure why I said that and am kind of regretting it.

"I would love to doll if my friend here will let me," he says kneeling down to my 5' 2" height and leaning really really close to my neck.

"Um I-I think I ne-need to go," I'm starting to get uncomfortable and seriously scared by being cornered into a table by two beautiful men. I feel something brush across the nape of my neck making me shiver and the beautiful man leans back up and licks his fingers, with... I think whipped cream on them. I wonder where he got that? "You had a little something right there," he says pointing to my neck. Oh, well that makes a lot more sense.

They both turn around heading towards the living room and ask if I'm coming or not and I hesitantly follow them. They lead me into what looks like a bedroom and I choose to stay at the doorway.

Beautiful man grabs something out of a drawer and hands me, a shirt?"Here kitten, you might want this."

"My name is not kitten it's Lucy," I glare at him showing off my dominance.

"Well you look about as intimidating as a kitten to me so too bad."

"Well, why do I even need your shirt?"

"Cause you look like shit," Laxus says to me as he passes me and opens the bathroom door. "You still have cake all over you."

"Well sorry mister grumpy pants," I retort while walking into the bathroom. "This sucks you know! I was supposed to meet friendly new neighbors and eat the new cakes my mom made with them." I close the bathroom door and look at myself, "and instead I had to be a dumb butt and get cake all over me!" I hear a chuckle from beautiful man.

I walk out, "Well it was an awfully interesting experience meeting ya'll." I look at them nod and then start walking towards the exit. "Goodbye my fellow friends," I open the door and am halfway across the porch when I feel my life flash before my eyes for the second time in the past half hour. My dumb self forgot to clean up the leftover cake. Luckily I look up and my scarred eyes see Laxus and feel his beautiful muscley arms against my back preventing me from falling.

"Oops," I shyly look up at him. He stands me up on my feet and looks at me with his gorgeous blue and gray eyes. "Here I'll clean it up," I lean down and start putting pieces of the cake on the platter. I feel their gazes on my back.

"It's alright kitten we'll clean it up," I look up at beautiful man and he guides me towards my house with his arms. I look back at Laxus who is still next to where I almost died.

"Go home pretty girl."

 **So what do ya'll think?**

 **This is my first book with humor in it so suggestions are super great! Should I make them shorter? Longer? How do you like the characters and should they change? Love y'all!!!**

 **comment, like, and follow. :D**


	3. Influencial Stupidity

Lucy's P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jesus fluffers, would you shut up already!" I yell at my dumb alarm clock as I walk towards it. Little did my alarm clock know that I had been up for hours preparing for my first day of school.

BEEP BEE-

I slam it on the ground, "ah much better."

Smiling in satisfaction I finish getting dressed. I'm so excited!

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear my mom yell at me from the kitchen. She must've just finished her night shift at the ICU. From the stories I hear from my mom she's basically an angel in disguise. "I'm making you pancakes for your first day of school!"

I quickly run towards the kitchen, "Mom, seriously you don't have to. I never eat breakfast anyways and you just got home from work."

"Such a sweet girl," she says getting the batter ready. "So, how was meeting the neighbors?"

"Welllll... it was interesting," I trail off.

"Interesting how?"

"A unique slash very embarrassing adventure..."

I jump in my car and start my 5 minute drive to school. Passing through my gross new neighborhood.

My mom and I aren't necessarily poor since she gets good pay from her job, but she's saving for retirement so our neighborhood is a little sketchy.

I finally reach the school. And immediately see all the cliques and groups. Ok, this is scarier than I thought! What if nobody likes me? What if I don't make any friends? And then I'll have to live my days alone and scared and then die because no one wants me!

Maybe Mom won't care if I just chill here in the car till schools over... ha just kidding she'd kill me.

Ugh.

Here goes nothing! I suppose I'll try to find my first class since I moved here awkwardly in the middle of the school year.

I grab my schedule that I printed off from the computer and look at it as I walk towards the giant building.

1st period- AP calculus

2nd period-Art

3rd period- AP U.S. history

Lunch

4th period- P.E.

5th period- Study hall

6th period- Chemistry

"Well poo! I hate math!" I murmur to myself.

"Shit!" For the third time in the past day I hit a wall and fall on my butt. I quickly cover my mouth realizing I said a bad word. I'm such a terrible influence. Especially to the influential teenagers in the hall who are currently look at me like I'm crazy.

"You should really start watching where you're going kitten."

I blush knowing that the voice belongs to not a wall but from the beautiful man from yesterday.

"And maybe you should think before saying such naughty words," he whispers in my ear while pulling me up to my feet.

"Sorry I was just looking at my schedule," I say as I show it to him. "Do you by any chance know where this room is?" I point to AP Calculus.

"I sure do Doll," he starts walking away and I take that as a sign to follow him after quickly grabbing my stuff.

I catch up to him and look up at his face, "Um, what's your name? Because I keep calling you beautiful man in my head but I'm pretty sure that's not your name. And I also ramble when I'm nervous, cause you're like really tall! Like all the way to the ceiling," I point my finger up as we walk and he chuckles. "And then here I am down here, and basically super duper tiny," I point to the floor.

He suddenly stops and looks at me pinching my checks, "I like you, you're cute," I blush, "and my names Sting."

Sexy

That's all I have to describe him. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man!

"Here's your class kitten," he says opening the door we're at. He leans down to kiss me on the cheek.

Wait, what?

Am I alive? Is this a dream?

In my daze he starts to walk away and I shake my head.

"Th-thank you Sting!" I shyly wave at him as he turns around and he just puts his hands in his pocket and smirks at me.

I start walking backwards into my class all giddy from his smirk, before I decided to be a stupid person and bump my head into the door. I stumble and then blush hoping he didn't see that. I look up and Sting chuckles before turning and walking away.

Smooth Lucy, smooth.

 **Short I know... don't hate me I'll try to make the next one longer!**

 **Read. Vote. Comment.**


	4. Social Life?

As I walk into my first class for the day, I see that nobody is here yet so I go ahead and take a seat in the back corner. I begin fiddling with my keys nervously, and quietly humming to myself.

The shy me began to come out, as I realized that I could quite possibly die in this school. Though it may seem a bit sudden, it is true that someone could hate me in this new school and then I say something without meaning to, and then before you know it, I'm dead! Well, now that I say it out loud, it seems less likely, but still.

I put away my keys and grab my notebook out of my backpack. I check the time and it says that there's still five minutes left before class. Ugh! Why can I not get this whole 'meeting new people' over with already!

People start filing in through the door, and I pretend to make myself busy by flipping through the blank pages in my notebook. I notice through my peripheral vision, that somehow everyone managed to avoid me by sitting at least two seats away from my seat.

Ouch.

I finally look up and when I do, I meet the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. They belonged on what I would call a very cute face with blonde, swoopy hair. He slowly walks over to my seat looks down at me and asks, "Can I sit here?"

Dear God! What do I say? I have no social experiences or life. The little me inside my head is running around and screaming.

Keep it cool Lucy. Keep it cool. "Yeah, as long as you don't get too scared of me." What? Why did I say that? I mean yeah, I am pretty scary but I didn't have to say that out loud.

He chuckles and sits down, "Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you getting scared away from this class."

"What, Why?"

"Let's just say that the teacher gets pretty intimidating sometimes, and leave it at that."

The late bell rings and pretty boy gets out his stuff. Meanwhile, I sit there and stare at the ceiling. What is the meaning of life? Is what we see, actually what is there? In reality we're all slowly dying, some quicker than others. I wond- "Everyone get out your textbooks and start on page 405! If I hear, see, or smell you talking, I will send you straight to the office." I quickly snap out of my questions about life, look down from the ceiling and make eye contact with that teacher.

I shoot my hand up, and she looks at me with daring eyes through her thin rimmed glasses. "Wha'd'you want?"

I put my hand down slowly, "Ma'am I'm new and am in need of a textbook."

She turns around, "You can share with that boy next to you."

I look at him and he slides it over so I can work on it as well, "Thanks." I glance over all of the problems on the page, "Are we supposed to work all of these?" I ask quietly.

He nods his head and puts his finger to his mouth, "Thanks," I whisper.

The problems are actually super easy since I'm pretty good at math, there is just a lot. Also, I feel really weird sitting next to this guy and doing math since I have been homeschooled all my life. I wonder if he's copying my answers, I've heard that happens a lot in public school. Hmm... I scoot my paper to the end of my desk, away from him.

"By the way, my name's Natsu," he says quietly so that I can barely hear him.

"Oh, I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you." I look at him through the corner of my eyes and see him biting his pencil.

The teacher suddenly says, "I smell talking, and if it continues, you will be leaving this class."

I decide that I'm not in the mood to be sent to detention, since, well it's my first day here so I keep my mouth shut.

Finally, after what seems like forever, the bell to go to the next class rings, and I praise Jesus. I pack up my things and continue the treacherous journey that is called public school.

Thankfully, Natsu had art with me so he helped me get to my next class. The class seems easy since I love to paint, and we are currently working on using acrylics. It turns out though, Natsu really sucks at painting and basically destroys anything he touches. After planning out my art design, the class ended and Natsu walked me towards my next class, history. We parted ways, but I was secretly super thankful I made a new friend because I have no idea how to get through the long hallways of this school. The only hallways I've ever had to walk in, is my own house hallways, which were only a few yards long, so this school seems like a maze to my very lost eyes.

In history, I once again sat in the back of the class, but this time nobody sat next to me, and the teacher seemed a million times nicer and funnier. The teacher's name was Mr. Wakabe and he told me that he liked to always start off the class with a cheesy joke. After telling his joke he announced that we would be starting a group project. Which of course, is a joy, since I have absolutely zero friends and no social life. To top it all off, he paired me up with a boy that isn't even here. Joy. Sarcasm noted.

So here I am, sitting in the lunch room at a table alone, with nothing but my peanut butter and jelly, and my apple.

I pull out my book and read, while I eat to distract myself from the loneliness and neglect that I am currently feeling. I suppose this how all of the girls in the movies felt when they had no one to sit with.

"Hey Luce," I look up and smile at Ethan who was hovering over my solitary well being. "What are you doing sitting all alone like this? Come sit with me." He snatches my food and book out of my hands, and starts walking off in the direction of his friends.

Okay then. I guess I'm moving to a different table. I grab my bag and follow him. Ignoring the eyes that were following me, I sit next to him and stare at all the people at the table. This is awkward. I should really say something.

"H-hi," I give a meek wave at everyone with a slight smile.

"Everyone, this is Lucy. She's super sweet, so treat her nice," I smile at Natsu. He's so sweet I could just eat him up. Just kidding, cause that would not be very good, and from what I know, cannibalism is illegal.

After being introduced to everyone, I find myself really liking the girl in front of me. She is super funny and her name is Levy.

"Lucy, we should totally hang out sometime, you're super awesome!" My goodness, this girl just made my day!

"You literally just read my mind," I said back with a goofy grin on my face.

After a bit of chatting, I make my way to the trash can to throw away the remnants of my once beautiful lunch, and head to my next class.

Gym.

I'm actually so mad that they fluffing gave me this class. Do they know who I am?! I am freaking Lucy Heartfilia and do not appreciate their lack of sensitivity. I look at Levy who is walking me to gym since she has it next period as well, "Even though it's required in this school, I would rather die, then participate in this blasphemy. The utter thought of exercising makes me want to throw up," I exclaim with disgust in my voice.

"I know right! The worst part is that we have to wear these terrible uniforms that are slutty, because the stupid gym teacher is a creeper."

"Gross," I say as walk into the dressing rooms and change. After changing, I look into the mirror, "Heck to the no!"

Levy looks at me pityingly, "Yeah it sucks," she says as she attempts to pull down her shorts to show a little less booty.

"If I wear this, God will come down and smite me, and then proceed to send me to hell."

"Deal with it shortcake," I turn around and frown at a girl who walked in. "We all have to wear it, and if you don't, then you have to run laps."

"Well poo." I say as I stare at the girl who said that. She looked super athletic and actually, kind of scared me. I'm pretty sure she could tear off one of my limbs by touching me.

Levy walks towards me and grabs my arm, pushing me towards the gym. She whispers to me, "Just FYI you need to stay away from her, that's Erza."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, literally just yesterday, she beat a kid up because he stared at her too long."

"Well if a boy was staring at me, then I would beat him up too."

She shrugged as we walked in. I glance around at my surroundings, looking for possible escape routes. I like to always prepare myself in case of an emergency.

"Lookin' beautiful as always kitten," oh lord, I blushed as I once again found the face of the most beautiful man ever created.

 **Yay! Another chapter completed :)**

Short and sweet, but hey at least it's there.

 **comment, like, and follow!**


	5. Him, as in Him?

"Hey friends," I say as I sit down at the lunch table next to Natsu and Levy. They suddenly stop the conversation they were having with the table and look at me.

Oh boy. They were probably talking about me. A lot of times in movies whenever a girl moves to a new school she gets made fun of.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy says as she smiles at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Ohhh, you know," Natsu looks away, "just chatting about the weather and stuff."

Yup definitely talking about me.

"Oh, yeah totally," I say looking down.

Looking back up, Mira, the pretty white haired teen who sat next to Levy, gave me a weird face and then leaned in. "We were talking about Him," she whispered.

I perked back up realized they weren't actually talking about me. "Who's Him?"

Everyone looks at each other and then snaps their heads towards the lunch door. In walks my neighbor and project buddy. "Him"

"Him him?" I point wondering why they could possibly be talking about him. Natsu quickly snatches my hand away and nods slowly. "Oh that's funny! He's my friend!" I say looking at everyone.

Natsu looks at me for a second and then looks at Mira, "What do you mean he's your friend?"

"Well, not really my friend, but he's my neighbor and my project buddy."

Levy looks at me in disbelief, "Well that at least explains why Sting was hitting on you yesterday. They are best friends after all."

Mira chimes in, "Seriously though, you need to stay away from him and Sting, they're no good," she says looking away.

I nod quickly figuring they're probably right about this whole thing. After all they must know something really bad for them to want me to stay away.

I suppose the whole topic made everyone nervous because the topic was instantly changed to the weather and other unimportant topics. All I could wonder about though, was what made Sting and Laxus so bad.

Levy and I were walking our stupid upid gym laps. I was also still constantly having to adjust my clothes so that I don't flash everyone. Which would be horrid.

I'm still super curious about Sting and Laxus since they keep popping up everywhere. I'm also trying to figure out a way to nonchalantly bring it up to Levy.

Hmm, I'll just say something not too obvious. "So why is Laxus so bad?"

Oops, that was a little to straightforward.

Levy looks at me, surprised that I'm still on that topic, "He's just a bad person in general. There's also been a lot of rumors about him in a gang with his friend."

"But that's just rumors right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not really sure but for a while Mira had a thing with Laxus."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but if anyone asks you, promise you didn't hear it from me," she says giggling.

"I pinky promise," I hook my pinky with her and smile. I instantly catch eyes with Sting across the gym.

The rest of the class was actually sort of fun even though I had to walk the whole time. I didn't even have to worry about Sting because apparently the boys don't have to walk around the track, they just do whatever they want. Which is really dumb if you ask me, and very sexist.

I also came to the conclusion in study hall, that before I leave the school this year. I'm going to tell the coach that he is dumb and needs to go away.

The bell finally rings in chemistry signaling that the school day was finished.

It's official, school is tiring and I'm so over it.

As I hummed "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star," I skipped towards my locker. Except there's a problem, I forgot where my locker is.

I huff, "Great, just great." Now I will never be able to get my phone, that I stupidly left in my locker. I think if I went to the office they'd remind me so I'll just head there.

I walk into the office and smile at the receptionist who was furiously typing on her computer, "Hi, my names Lucy and yesterday I was transferred to this school. I seem to have misplaced the information regarding my locker and where it was at. Do you think you could tell me where it is?"

She smiled back at me, probably woed by my excellent sentence structure. "Of course sweetie, just give me a second to finish this up and then find the sheet. Go ahead, and sit over there." She gestures to the chair in the corner.

"Thank you," I reply as I sit down. I pull out the book that I just started yesterday and started reading it so she doesn't feel rushed.

"Don't fucking talk to me like you know me!" Startled I look up, searching for where the yelling was coming from.

A door slams open, and I stand up on instinct and see two men walk out along with Laxus. One of the guys was super tall and looked exactly like him and the other looked like midget inside of a midget. Laxus looks around for a second before his eyes land on me. I look away but he starts to stalk towards me.

He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room. "Hey!" I yell and try to pull away. "Stop, I have to get my phone!"

He stops suddenly and glares at me, "Does it look like I fucking care? Let's get this damn project over so I never have to see your face again!" He yells at me.

Ouch.

I quickly withdraw my wrist from him and look away. He probably hates me now. I've been his neighbor for literally three days and he's already made me feel like I ruined his life. I probably did. A tear slips from my eye, "You didn't have to yell at me."

He looks away, "Whatever, let's just go work on the project."

"Okay," I say as I wipe away my tear. I hate when I'm like this. So sensitive.

I wasn't always like this.

I finally got home after I told Laxus that I drove to school today And that I would meet at his house later. He was slightly annoyed but nobody can match me. He literally forced me to leave instead of finding my phone, so of course I was peeved.

I was extra quiet when I walked in, because I knew my mom was sleeping since she worked night shift last night.

I ran into my room and put on my comfy clothes before sliding into my bed and watching a little Netflix before I went over. I was kind of nervous about going back to his house since last time I made such a fool of myself.

Three episodes of Vampire Diaries later I finally decided to head over to his house. Grabbing my backpack I hopped down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, where you going?" I jumped a little because I didn't notice my mom. She was sitting. On our big brown, fluffy couch with a blanket and hot tea.

"I'm going to our male neighbor's house to work on a project."

"Oh okay, have fun!" She exclaims giving me a kiss on the cheek before winking creepily.

"Gross mom, no! We're just working on a history project for school."

"Mhm. Well, anyways. Don't forget I have to work tonight again. So no baby making," she said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Ugh, I'm leaving if you're going to be gross," I groan out as I start to leave.

"Bye darling!"

I walk out before remembering that I need to tell her I don't have my phone. Quickly running back in, I yell that I left my phone at the school. Then I run back out.

I walk across the street and oh my goodness! I see the cat again and try to do a little sneak so I can pet it.

"I've got you this time," I whisper evilly to myself with a little cackle. I tiptoe behind him and right as I'm about to get him, he turns around. The cat jumps up and hisses, before turning back and running off.

"Fiddle sticks!" I pout.

After getting undistracted I walk over to Laxus's door and knock.

After about two minutes of him not answering, I knock again but this time a little harder. I wait several more minutes before knocking again.

Oh no! What if he died. Im pretty sure it would be rude if I just walked in but I need to make sure he's okay. Yeah, I reassure myself, it'll be just fine if I walk in.

"Helloooo," I say as I push open his door. "Anybody home?"

"Gross," I say as I walk around. His house is a mess. I must of missed it last time because I was so out of it. Boys clothes were scattered everywhere along with beer cans and dirty dishes. "I guess I got myself worked up over nothing, he's not even fluffing here."

I walk around until I finally find a clear spot on the couch and grab my book. I suppose it'd be fine if I just did a little reading until he showed up.

"Let's just fucking get this over with and find it."

My eyes shot open. What the fluff is going on? Why is there an unknown voice in my house? Oh wait, this isn't my house. I must've fallen asleep at Laxus's house.

I shot up from the groaning couch and slipped underneath it.

"What was that?" Asked another unknown voice. "Is he still here," he whispered.

"No he can't be because he has a meeting with boss man."

"Then who the fuck is in the house," the other man growled.

"It's probably his stupid ass friend."

"I'll fucking kill the bitch if I see him, I'm not in a good mood right now."

I shook beneath the couch. Never in my life have I been so afraid. I wasn't even this is scared when I walked into gym class.

Oh lord. Jesus take the wheel, please don't let me die here. I'm way too young! My meager life has just begun.

The footsteps rumbled across the floor as they got closer to the couch. They began to grab random things and throw them on the ground, shattering the few cheap glass objects they had. Shards flew by me, surrounding the couch that I was currently hiding under.

Why me? Why did I have to be his stupid class partner? This is the dumbest thing ever. Here I am hiding from really scary guys, with scary voices, and scary black boots.

"Come out, come out from wherever you are," one of the booming, unknown voices said. I watch as his feet walk up to the couch. "There's a girl here. Nobody else would read shit like this." He grabs the book I was reading not but thirty minutes ago, and tore it up.

The pages fell at the tip of my nose. My nose starts running while tears well up in my eyes. I've never been good in tricky situations, and I think this definitely qualifies. Who on earth are these people, and what does Laxus and Sting have to do with them? My panic begins to overwhelm me. My breathing that I've tried to contain, is getting faster.

Oh crap.

Nope.

No.

This is denial.

Of all situations where I could have a panic attack, this is definitely the worst. Especially since there are men who could possibly kill me if I'm too loud.

Okay Lucy, it's all okay you can do this. You'll be okay. They will come home soon and save you. My breathing quiets down again after my mental support intervention with myself.

The unknown voice growls, "This is fucking annoying, just go get it and tear this house apart. We can't let whoever is here go."

One of the guy's footsteps begin to leave the room while the other guy starts shuffling around the cabinets.

Rumble. Growl. Gurgle.

Oh shoot. My stomach just growled so loud. I really hope he didn't hear that, and now I keep thinking about pizza.

The guy starts to chuckle before heavily walking over to the couch and kneeling. The glass crunched underneath him.

Oh my god. Kill me please. Tears streamed down my face and I quickly shut my eyes so I don't have to see his ugly trespassing face.

I could smell his stanky breath agains my face. "Got you," he growls.

I whimper. Tears still rolling down as I peered at him through my eyelashes. He grips my arm and drags me out from under the couch. I start to flail and kick my legs, and my arm scraps the glass that surrounded it. I yelp. "Ouch! Oof that really hurts!" I struggle in his tight grip.

He yells loudly at the other dude, "I found her! It's just a fucking girl."

The other guy walks in and I think I'm gonna die. These dudes are buff and scary. "I really don't think this is necessary really, in fact you should let me go right now!" I attempt to pull away from him. "You should let me go for many reasons, one including that I have done absolutely nothing to you. Number two is I'm just his study partner and I have nothing to do with any of this. So it would be greatly appreciated if you would stop manhandling me and release me." I gasp as I finally stop rambling.

"Fuck off little girl, you're gonna have to come with us," the guy holding me tightly says. "Did you get it?" He asks the dude in front of me.

He quickly shoves something into his pocket, "Yeah I got it, it was in his dresser."

The dude behind me turns me around super speedy speedy and flips me on to his shoulder.

"Um no, no you did not just do that!" I scream as I kick him.

"Fuck," he yells.

Obviously he underestimated my kung fu because when I kicked him, he dropped me.

And obviously I overestimated myself because I fell flat on my face with my knees landing in the glass. I scream as the glass punctured my leg.

I ignore the pain, and scramble in the midst of all the chaos as both guys try to grab me. With my adrenaline pumping, my feet spring forward and I launch myself towards the back of the couch. This couch must be my safe haven or something because I keep hiding near it.

Both of them lunge towards opposite sides of the couch, hoping to corner me. Luckily I have the sense to move backwards far enough so I can reach the bookshelf. My head whips around hoping for a better plan but all of my escape routes have been cut off. I watch for another split second as they prance towards me with their smelly breath and greasy hair.

I turn around and begin to climb up the book case, merely hoping that my petite body won't make it crash and fall on myself. I finally reach the top and look down warily.

That's when I hear a prominent click and all our heads snap towards the door.

 **Hi, so I got bored and decided to double post today.**

 **Also I would like to thank: animegirl549, and AnAwkwardTurtle777 for commenting and giving great feedback on this story.**

 **And an extra extra thank you to: Frostburn77, and MotherOfDragons1227 for commenting multiple times and being super encouraging!**

 **Comment. Like. Follow:)**


End file.
